


Vintage

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Magazines, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, mentions of porn, the mention of homophobia is basically just ‘people were homophobic’ and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: While cleaning out the attic, moishe finds something surprising
Relationships: Moishe x Will, Will x Moishe





	Vintage

“How long have you had these up here again?” Moishe asks as he pulls a sealed tote box from the attic towards the ladder, sparing a glance down at his boyfriend who stood casually at the base of the ladder. 

“Oh, a few decades,” he shrugged, holding his arms up as Moishe moved the box from the attic floor into his hands before passing it down. Will added it to the slowly forming stack and moishe grabbed another, both their hands dusty.

“Didn’t you move to alberta for a while? Did you just have two houses?” Moishe inquires and Will hums in confirmation. 

“I stayed at an apartment in alberta though but yeah i kept this one. Didn't see the need to bring everything with me.” They pass down and stack another dusty box before moishe descends and opens one.

“Okay but why didn't you just throw it away? You dont use any of it? And you're not really the materially sentimental type?” He points out as he pulls out old books that were clearly only read one or twice.

“I dont know, i was busy traveling and getting containers for junk was easier for me at the time.” Will answers as he starts taking some of the boxes to the back of his car while Moishe digs through one. 

“Wait hold on, whats this?” Moishe calls and will returns to his side as moishe pulls out a thin booklet with a barely dressed and ripped man on the covers. “Will, i thought youd never heard of porn until me,” moishe accuses in an ammused tone but will just responds with confusion.

“That's an exercise guide magazine, not porn,” he answers earnestly. 

“Oh no its not, this is vontage gay porn, Vela.” Moishe chuckles both at wills ignorance and the irony of it. “You didn’t seriously read this publicly, did you?”

“Well yes, I saw no shame in reading a work out magazine, Moishe—“

“Baby, look,” moishe cuts him off as he flips through to an image of men naked and wrestling together with an article to the side about fitness.

“The article—“

“Is there as an excuse for having it. This is how gay men got to look at hot men while being forced into the closet, baby.” Moishe explains and wills face feels hot with embarrassment. 

“Oh…”

“Its okay sweetie, you weren’t really in the world at that point,” moishe comforts as he flips through a little more. “Want to put these to their original use?”


End file.
